


Bonfire.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett and Link at a bonfire.That's really all you need to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably not very good, but the idea was in my mind and I had to put it somewhere. So here it is.

The firelight danced across their faces as drunken chatter sounded around them combined with laughter from friends and people they'd only just met. 

Blue eyes met green ones in the darkness, everything around them faded into the background making it seem as if it were only the two of them there tonight around that bonfire. 

Long trembling fingers entwined themselves in blond and brunette hair, thin lips met plump ones in a clumsy, yet sweet kiss.

Tongues explored mouths they'd never before been granted permission to enter, but something in the air told them tonight was the night.

 

A soft bump against his knee pulled Rhett out of his daydream.

Wide green eyes met concerned blue eyes.

"You okay, Bo?" Link asked, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Hm? Oh...yeah, just feeling a little hazy" he replied holding up his beer bottle, giving a half smile. 

Link said nothing but shook his head, turning back to face some girl who'd just called his attention with a poke to his shoulder.

Rhett sighed and stood up. "I need another beer" he mumbled in which Link's only reply was a quick and dismissive wave over his shoulder, never even taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him.

Rhett felt a stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach but he said nothing as he stalked off to get a new beer, it wasn't as if he thought Link would ever kiss him for real anyway.


End file.
